yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Aglasis/Hisa Abukara
Hisa Abukara to uczennica Akademi High School Wygląd Hisa ma 168 cm wzrostu i waży 47 kg. Dziewczyna ma bordowe włosy, które spina w charakterystyczną fryzurę, czarne oczy, dość bladą skórę i jako jedna z niewielu uczennic posiada makijaż (razem z Sakyu Basu, Inkyu Basu i Musume Ronshaku). Nosi domyślny mundurek i czarne pończochy, w każdym uchu ma po trzy srebrne kolczyki, na szyi nosi czarny naszyjnik z kolcami oraz ma przypięte dwie czarne różyczki do włosów. Poza szkołą zakłada czarny gorset, spódniczkę w czerwoną kratę, te same pończochy co w szkole, wysokie czarne glany, naszyjnik z krzyżem oraz zakłada rękawiczki bez palców, sięgające jej za łokcie, tego samego koloru. Jest zdolna do samoobrony, ponieważ musiała się chronić przed swoją ciotką. Jej biust jest średniego rozmiaru. Historia Abukara w wieku 10 lat straciła rodziców w wypadku samochodowym i od tamtej pory wychowywała ją ciotka, siostra jej ojca. Niestety ona nie przepadała nad Hisą bo uważała, że jest "Największym błędem jej brata" i nie powinno jej być na świecie. Często znęcała się nad dziewczyną psychicznie i fizycznie póki nie zmarła, kiedy ta miała 16 lat. Po jej śmierci Hisa była zmuszona do przeprowadzki do Buraza Town gdzie mieszkali rodzice jej matki, a oni w porównaniu do jej ciotki, kochali ją. Tak właśnie trafiła do Akademi High School i już pierwszego dnia pobiła się z Osaną Najimi, ponieważ ta mówiła że jest dziwna i nie wie dlaczego ktoś taki trafił do takiej normalnej szkoły. Kiedy ciotka zmarła Hisa obiecała sobie, że już nikt jej nie będzie upokarzał więc rzuciła się na Osanę i pobiła ją. Na jej szczęście skończyło się to tylko i wyłącznie siniakami oraz zadrapaniami, ale dziewczyna i tak dostała naganę od dyrektora. Pewnego dnia kiedy się przebierała po wf'ie i była jako jedyna w szatni zaczęła śpiewać. W tamtym momencie przyszedł podglądać ją Hayato Haruki i usłyszał jej głos przez co był w takim zachwycie, że Hisa go zauważyła i zaczęła się na niego wydzierać. Dzień po tym zdarzeniu Hayato przyszedł do Abukary i zaproponował jej aby dołączyła do klubu muzycznego, a ta z początku powiedziała mu aby spadał i nie pokazywał się jej na oczy. Dopiero, kiedy chłopak nie przestawał za nią łazić, dziewczyna dla świętego spokoju przyszła na zajęcia i z czasem spodobało się jej tam, a Hayato stał się jej dobrym przyjacielem. Charakter Hisa jako dziecko była radosna i uśmiechnięta oraz zawsze tryskała energią. Jednak po śmierci jej rodziców i podczas mieszkania u wrednej ciotki stała się raczej oschła i zamknięta w sobie. Jedynymi dla których jest miła to Hayato Haruki, członkowie klubu muzycznego i jej dziadkowie, ale raczej trzyma ich na dystans. Słucha głównie rocka'a, muzyki gotyckiej i metalu oraz jest dość buntowniczą osobą przez co nie słucha innych i polega na sowich własnych decyzjach. Jeśli ktoś zacznie ją obrażać to ta mu odda i najczęściej uderza w najsłabszy punkt osoby, która jej dogryza. Ludzie albo ją nienawidzą, albo się jej boją i nie rozmawiają z nią co jest powodem tego, że ma mało przyjaciół lub chociażby znajomych. Woli śpiewać niż spędzać czas z innymi więc częściej siedzi w klubie lub idzie za szkołę aby zapalić. Dziewczyna potrafi się obronić, kiedy ją zaatakujemy, wszystko wzięło się od tego że kiedy jeszcze mieszkała ze swoją ciotką to czasem dochodziło do rękoczynów, więc dziewczyna nauczyła się samoobrony. Abukara jest również wulgarna i nie raz rzuca jakimiś bluźnierstwami. Plotki głoszą, że ma ukryty tatuaż, ale jeszcze nikt go nie widział na własne oczy. Relacje 'Hayato Haruki' Z początku dziewczyna była na niego wściekła, że podglądał ją w szatni, ale to dzięki niemu dołączyła do klubu i teraz są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Ludzie często myślą, że są parą ponieważ spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu, ale łączy ich tylko przyjaźń. 'Ciotka Hisy' Często znęcała się psychicznie nad Abukarą co doprowadzało do tego, że dziewczyna uciekała z domu i aby zarobić jakieś pieniądze dla siebie śpiewała w barach na obrzeżach miasta. Kobieta zmarła podczas kłótni z dziewczyną, kiedy chciała ją zrzucić ze schodów, ale ostatecznie sama spadła i złamała sobie kark. Dziewczyna często ma koszmary, w których jej ciotka przychodzi do niej ze złamanym karkiem i mówi, że to jej wina. 'Yandere-chan' Hisa zna ją z widzenia i rozmawiała z nią tylko raz w życiu, kiedy Ayano spytała ją czy Abakura wie coś o Taro Yamadzie, a ta odpowiedziała że tylko przeprosił ją za Osanę i tyle. Hisa nie wie o prawdziwej naturze Ayano i widzi w niej tylko zwyczajną dziewczynę z młodszej klasy, która jej nie podskakuje. 'Dziadkowie Hisy' Jedyne co wiadomo na ich temat to to, że dziewczyna przeprowadziła się do nich kiedy jej ciotka zmarła i że kochają ją, a Hisa już przywykła do nich i także ich lubi. 'Osana Najimi' Pierwszego dnia szkoły dziewczyna zaczęła ją wyzywać przez co Abakura ją pobiła i od tamtej pory omijają się szerokim łukiem. Po ich kłótni Taro Yamada przeprosił dziewczynę za zachowanie przyjaciółki, a Hisa tylko powiedziała, że ma ona gdzieś jej przeprosiny. 'Info-chan' Hisa wie, że ktoś taki jest ale jakoś nie specjalnie się nią interesuje. Tylko raz skorzystała z jej usług aby zdobyć haka na Osanę, żeby ta wiedziała że z nią się nie zadziera. 'Kuu Dere' Dziewczyna, kiedyś usłyszała jak Hisa śpiewała i czasem Abakura pozwala jej posłuchać kiedy akurat przebywa na dachu. 'Senpai' Abukara chodzi z nim do klasy, ale z nim nie gada. Rozmawiali tylko raz, kiedy dzień po bójce z Osaną, ten przyszedł ją przeprosić, ale dziewczyna go odesłała i kazała mu przekazać Osanie, aby trzymała się od niej z daleka. 'Camila Haro' Kiedy pierwszego dnia Hisa wracała od dyrektyra po bójce z Osaną, Camila śledziła ją ponieważ uważała że to będzie dobry temat na jej bloga. Abukara przeczuwała, że ktoś ją śledzi ale nie wiedziała kto więc starała się to olewać lecz pewnego dnia, kiedy Hisa była śledzona, Camila straciła dziewczynę z oczu i po chwili poczuła że Abukara stoi za nią. Dziewczyna spytała po co za nią chodzi, a ta opowiedziała iż jej bójka z Osaną na tyle zainteresowała czytelników, że chcieli wiedzieć więcej na jej temat. Hisa kazała Camili zostawić ją w spokoju ponieważ nie chce aby każdy wiedział o jej życiu. Kilka tygodni później, kiedy Abukara została zaczepiona przez Koharu Hinatę i wyzywana, to Haro stanęła w jej obronie pomagając Hisie. Po tym zdarzeniu dziewczyny się kolegują i często wracają razem do domu, ponieważ mieszkają niedaleko siebie i ich zajęcia klubowe kończą się o tej samej godzinie. Jakiekolwiek propozycje znajomości z tą postacią proszę kierować na moją tablicę c: Rutyna dnia 7:00 AM - Hisa przychodzi do szkoły, idzie zmienić buty i idzie razem z Hayato i innymi członkami do klubu muzycznego aby poćwiczyć 7:30 AM - O tej godzinie idzie za szkołę aby zapalić, czasem rozmawia tam z Musume 7:25 PM - Raz w tygodniu, w randomowy dzień, dziewczyna zostanie zaczepiona przez ucznia przed klubem okultystycznym, który będzie próbował ją zaczepiać ale ta mu po prostu odda i pójdzie za szkołę (za każdym razem jest to inny uczeń z osobowością: Motyl Społeczny lub Pupilek Nauczyciela wyjątkiem jest Hayato) 8:00 AM - Dziewczyna idzie do klasy 3-2 na lekcję 1:00 PM - Abukara idzie na dach aby pośpiewać, jeśli pójdziemy ją podsłuchiwać i dziewczyna nas zauważy to na nas nakrzyczy i pójdzie do Kuu Dere 1:25 PM - Dziewczyna wraca do klasy 3-2 3:30 PM - Abukara idzie w stronę klubu muzycznego i siedzi tam do 5:30 PM, po czym wraca do domu 3:35 PM - w czwartek dziewczyna zostanie poproszona przez nauczycielkę, aby wyniosła śmieci do pieca za szkołą, wtedy mamy okazję aby ją zabić. Zadanie Dziewczyna może dać nam zadanie i polega ono na zdobyciu gum do żucia przed pierwszą lekcją, są one potrzebne dziewczynie aby zamaskować zapach papierosów z buzi. Jeśli wykonamy je to dziewczyna nam podziękuje i od tego momentu nie będzie na nas zła jeśli bedziemy ją podsłuchiwać podczas przerwy na lunch lecz jeśli nam się nie uda zdobyć gum przed pierwszą lekcją Hisa wyśle nam wiadomość, że nie musimy już jej ich przynosić i będzie musiała powstrzymywać się od otwierania ust na lekcji. Jeśli odmówimy to powie nam po prostu, że będzie musiała poradzić sobie sama. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Ulubione zespoły HIsy to Skillet, Nightwish i the Gazette *Hisa poza śpiewaniem potrafi też grać na perkusji, ale woli być na wokalu *Z początku miała należeć do klubu okultystycznego, ale zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu z powodu charakteru Hisy *Jeśli wykonamy jej zadanie i porozmawiamy z dziewczyną, kiedy ta będzie wyrzucać śmieci, to opowie nam całą swoją historię i na końcu się rozpłacze. Będziemy mieli wtedy opcje, albo opowiedzieć to wszystko Info-chan i mocno obniżyć reputacje dziewczyny, albo zachować to dla siebie i przyjaźnić się z Hisą *Mimo jej zachowania i wyglądu dziewczyna ogląda anime i prawie codziennie kupuje jakiś nowy tom mangi możemy to zauważyć jeśli przyjdziemy do jej klasy, w jej torbie będzie manga "Forest of Troll", która ma być parodią mangi ''"Forest of Lore" ''(czyli ulubioną jednotomówką twórczyni Hisy) *Hisa Abukara nie jest w żaden sposób powiązana z postacią Hiro Abukara (pod koniec tworzenia mojej postaci zauważyłam, że postać z takim nazwiskiem istnieje) *Urodziła się 16 listopada Galeria thumb|left|264px|Hisa poza szkołą thumb|left|264px|Hisa w gimnazjum thumb|left|264px|Hisa przed śmiercią rodziców Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach